Skyward
by kikira-san
Summary: A possible good bye from one pilot told through the eyes of Trowa. Rated for Trowa's inablitiy to not curse
1. Reunions bite

Disclaimer: don't own anything  
  
Skyward  
  
...And the wings swept him into the sky and we never saw him again.  
  
12:00p.m. It had been Duo's idea to get everyone together. No one had any objections. Though no one had any idea of how the *hell* we were going to find Heero. He had been gone for forever and a day. It was quiet the day before the party. No one was around and that was the way it should have been. I like it quiet. Catherine says I am too quiet. Sometimes I wish I didn't have a sister and then I remember what that's like. I was sitting around a preventer's office listening to Wufei type. It was peaceful. I had a few days of vacation so I was spending them here. Like I said the office was peaceful until someone rushed in smiling and laughing and yelling at the top of his lungs. Gods Duo shut the fuck up. I considered saying it to his face. But I am *not* a jerk. I am a really nice nice guy who kills people sometimes. Well hell I am a clown. Clowns are nice. Wufei finally tells Duo to shut the fuck up. I always liked Wufei.   
  
2:46p.m. We just got back from lunch it was really quiet in the office again. Duo had taken a nap on the couch, and Wufei and I were working. We were diligently trying to track down Heero like good friends. Well like crazy ex-Gundam pilots bored out of our skulls. And we, of course, weren't getting anywhere. Heero always did this kind of work. Never shared with us but he had already taken care of all the messy stuff. He still does matter of fact. To this day there are still mysterious deaths that are shortly followed by huge uncovered plots. He has to break the law to save our collective ass but I don't think he cares very much. We've all done it before. I suppose he is the last great mystery of the war. What he is doing is beyond dangerous. No gundam to protect him and no preventers. He is all alone. I think he likes it better.   
  
3:52p.m. Wouldn't you know that we found absolutely zip? Damn that guy is smart. We didn't even get a lead. Well we did get one and we were really into it half way to the end when we realized it was a dud. Bastard bet he hacked the security cameras and is watching us right now, laughing his ass off. Or worse yet he doesn't give a damn about what happened to us. Of course our first thought was to ask Relena. She hadn't heard from him she got all whiny and cryie. I silently snickered and congratulated Heero. I don't like her. She's just naiive. And a bitch. She bitches about everything. But remember I am Trowa a nice guy I wouldn't say that to her face. The reason I don't talk much? Because someone once told me if you couldn't say anything nice don't say anything at all. That was the day I stopped talking.   
  
5:22p.m. We stopped looking and went out to dinner with Duo. I bet Heero will somehow find out and show up in his mysterious little way. We went to a little Italian restaurant Quatre joined us. Quatre is nice and quiet. But I swear if he ever *ever* tells me that we shouldn't' drink again I'll bop him one! So after we were all pretty drunk even Quatre. I spiked his drink. We were ordered another round. All of the sudden right in the middle of a perfectly good cup of vodka Duo starts choking and spilling his. That haunts me still. We all turn semi-concerned semi-drunk faces to him. He is laughing really hard and that werid happy sparkle is in his eyes. Wufei was muttering about stupid soddy drunks when Duo holds up his napkin for us all to see. One it in black sharpie was written:  
  
What time? Where? and I *am* bringing my gun. Sober up bakas you look like idiots.  
  
We all burst out laughing. It was so typical Heero. Heh typical Heero that's funny on its own.   
  
A/N: continue or let it go? It gets better in the next chappie I am considering changing the style. Not sure. Review won't continue without three reviews. Ok so I probably will but I still like reviews 


	2. Goodbye coffee pot Hello Heero

Disclaimer: che I wish  
  
6:00p.m. After sobering up....somewhat. We went searching through the restaurant for Heero. Of course he isn't there or we can't see him. I have money on the latter. Who knew Quatre bet when he was drunk? Well at least he gave me the money to "hold" yea right its mine now. We even went into the kitchens and looked around but we got kicked out. It was starting to get late so we finally just wrote the answers on a piece of napkin and left it at the table. The others weren't looking at anything being really drunk but I noticed before dizziness hit me a short brunette boy picking up the dishes at our table. Then again it could have been a drunkard's illusion but than again. After that I stumbled down over to Quatre's pulling Quatre with me. Poor guy can't hold down his liquor or the contents of his stomach. It;s going to be a looooooong night and a longer morning!  
  
10:00a.m. I heard Quatre curse for the first time ever I think. And he curse a lot. I mean so I tripped on my way downstairs and hit the radio on and well it woke up Quatre who started cursing a mile a minute. I finally got it turned off and we are now sitting in the kitchen with a pot of coffee neither one of us has said anything for a while now. We both have to go to the reunion this afternoon. Can we all go ohholyshitwhydoesn'tGodjustkillmenow? Ok so most of us probably can't but for those of us that can say it with me now. Or not. I am too hung over to keep a train of thought.   
  
10:43 a.m. OH DEAR GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sitting here trying to breathe the others are a little worried about me but I don't care. Let me recap for you. Duo and Wufei, Wufei was squinting a lot and Duo wore his shades even in the house, came over for brunch and we all sat down and then Duo got up to help Quatre with the pancakes when he hit over the coffee pot. He knocked it on the floor! He smashed it into a million pieces!!! oh my God I think I am going through heart failure. Quatre gave me a paper bag to breathe with. Its not helping all I can see is the dark-brown liquid laying among the shards of glass that used to be the noble coffee pot. Duo is trying to back out of the room. But I will have my revenge I will!!! "DUO GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
1:00p.m. I didn't kill Duo despite Wufei's encouragement. We went to town then to do shit. We said we were going to get stuff for the party but we already knew we were just going to sit around and eat and talk and reminisce. I think I might just leave in the middle of it all. Maybe I should pull a Heero and jump off of a building or something. Wondering into a random restaurant seemed like a good idea at first. At first. Then we saw it was packed people were literally we could barely get in. Sighing I ran away!!!  
  
2:00p.m. I lost the others BWHAHAHAHA....ehmn...anyways so now I am eating lunch in a café on a street completely lost and I have no idea how to get back. I love it. I might stay here forever. But that's when someone came and sat down at my table.  
  
"Long time no see," came the voice in front of me I look up to be greeted by two cold blue eyes and a mass of brown. Shading the eyes. " I am amazed you are out in all this sunlight."   
  
"It was a good evening though. You could have joined us," I said to the amazingly foreboding presence.   
  
"I had business to take care of," he replied I didn't pursue the subject. Being that I am not quite that suicidal. Just a little bit.   
  
"You will be there tonight?" I questioned lightly.   
  
"...yes," he answered after a seconds pause. I don't blame him this wasn't exactly my idea.   
  
Fucking stupid Duo and his crappy stupid clumsiness.   
  
"You'd better find the others. They will get themselves killed without someone sensibile." he said standing up.  
  
"You are the leader," I declared shortly.   
  
"Hn yeah right that's yours and Quatre's job not mine."  
  
"It has always been your right and you know it. Tell them that you need them tomorrow to start another war and all five of us would follow you without question." There were a few moments of silence were we both just held each others gaze I swear he was reading my mind.   
  
"Thank you Trowa I will be there tonight." somehow I could never bring myself to try to find insults for Heero and his strange manner. Perhaps it was due to his threatening I-don't-mind-killing-you-without-the-slightest-regret attitude or maybe it was that I had some to insult the others on I didn't need to insult him. Or maybe I just respected what he did. For all of us.   
  
Kikira-san: another short chapter and I haven't updated this in forever. I promise next one better I just felt like I should get something up. R&R sry I have been concentrating on me YYH lately. 


End file.
